


Slippery When Wet

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath caught, as romanticised as it was, at seeing him looking so stupidly attractive in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pout/Playful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422457) by [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime). 



She barely had the chance to shut the door behind her before she heard the pounding of water in the bathroom. She removed her boots and stepped out of her fatigues by the door, stripping off her tank on the way to the bathroom. She stopped dead in the doorway when she found Nathaniel already under the spray, head tipped back to let the water stream over his face, before leaning forward and letting it ease the tension out of his shoulders.

Her breath caught, as romanticised as it was, at seeing him looking so stupidly attractive in front of her. His skin glistened with beaded water and her eyes raked over what she could see of his arms, his chest and lower... Her eyes widened when she saw him more than ready once again and she let out a small laugh. The man was insatiable sometimes.

She dropped her underwear quicker than she realised possible and slid into the enclosure behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and encircling his length as her lips played over the broad muscles of his back.

"Took your time." He murmured, shifting forward a little so the water would fall over her too.

Her instant relaxation as the water passed over her body allowed him to loosen himself from her grasp and turn, twining his arms around her instead. 

"Now, where were we?" He asked, before ducking his head to run lips along her shoulder and up her neck.

"I thought we were finished, sir." She replied, an innocence in her tone that definitely shouldn't have been there.

"Never finished when it comes to you, Wash." He said, hands tracking down to squeeze her ass and pull her closer.

She let herself fall into him, setting him off balance enough to enable her to herd him against the wall. She then carefully removed his hands from her, pinning them to the wall beside him. "Then sir, surely it's my turn?"

His eyes darkened at her implication, and not entirely in arousal. "Don't think so Wash."

She leant forward to nip at his lips, pulling back before he could engage her fully. "Why not?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely kept his mouth shut when she raised one eyebrow. "You held me down and had your way with me, sir." She purred, using his title as more of a tease than ever before. "Only fair I get to do the same..."

Her hands flexed around his solid wrists as she pressed herself along the full length of him, before sliding, achingly slowly, down his body. Her slick skin passed over his with only the slightest resistance and soon she was on her knees in front of him.

It was ridiculous the amount of power she felt in the position, in the way he always, without fail, looked at her like she was the most precious person in the world in doing this for him. But there was a hint of mischief remaining in his eyes this time, and the combination of that with her submission and her physical control of him mixed in her mind to throw her senses into disarray. 

Who was _really_ in control here?

Her breath mingled with the steam of the shower, curling teasingly around his length. He tried to arch into the sensation but she just squeezed his wrists, pushing them back into the slick tile. 

She was close enough that when she let her tongue sneak out to wet her lips in preparation it brushed his tip the _slightest_ amount and he let out a groan that echoed around the bathroom. She grinned to herself; she'd barely even started and he was reacting like this - and he wanted to claim it was _her_ who liked to be dominated?

"Convinced of the benefits of... _submitting_ yet sir?" She asked, hot breath gusting over his length on purpose this time.

He smiled, but it was a little forced; she could see him unclench his jaw to answer her. "Not seen enough to change my mind."

Wash raised her shoulders in a lazy shrug and wrapped her lips around him for long enough to suck, hard, before releasing him. A quick glance to his face confirmed his eyes had fallen shut, head impacting heavily with the tile behind him. He didn't even grimace when she pressed forward again, tongue playing along his length as her fingers loosened enough to rub fingertips over the sensitive skin of his inner wrist.

"You make a hell of a case." He ground out as she released him and began running kisses up and down his length.

"Knew you'd come around to my way of thinking, sir." She said against his skin, the words vibrating through him.

"Not quite there..." He taunted and she redoubled her efforts in an instant, engulfing him completely and applying teasing suction as she slowly pulled off once more.

She sensed he was getting close when she started moving with earnest, setting a fast rhythm that had him finally letting out his true reactions; groans and harsh breathing audible over the falling water just beyond them. 

"Wash, stop. You don't have to..." Nathaniel started, neck straining to look down at her but he soon trailed off when she hummed around him.

She pulled back to run her tongue around his tip and he recovered, struggling against her hands on him. "Goddamnit woman let me touch you!"

Wash just smiled, eyes shining with enjoyment as she sunk back down on him in one swift movement. She let her gaze flick up and the moment she locked onto his blue eyes he saw the heat and triumph clear in her brown and it was enough to send him over the edge, spilling into her mouth.

She expected him to pause, take a breath, regain his composure like any normal man. But she was forgetting that Nathaniel Taylor was no normal man. 

As she sat back to wipe at the sides of her mouth he pounced, grabbing her under the arms and hoisting her up to slam her back into the tiles. Then he dropped to his knees also, lifted her thighs and hooked them over his shoulders. She rushed to find somewhere to cling on to as he lowered his mouth to her, clutching at a shelf and the windowsill to hold herself up.

She laughed in delight as his lips circled her clit. "If this is the reaction I get I'm dominating you more often."

He growled, pulling back to rest his chin on her thigh. He grinned wolfishly at her, licking his lips. "I don't think so."

"Gonna fight me?" She asked, quickly followed by a whimper as he plunged two fingers into her without warning.

"You better believe it lieutenant." He said, and then his mouth was on her again. 

She grinned, throwing a laugh into the room when another finger slipped inside her, spreading her wide. "Give it your best shot, sir."


End file.
